Vanilla Twilight
by ButterfliesOnTheWall
Summary: Jade goes to NY for two months. She wonders if Beck misses her the way she misses him.  Would this distance break their relationship?


**Yay!This the first story that i wrote hope you guys like it. I got this idea from the song Vanilla Twilight ( by Owl City).**

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious( i wish i did lol) or this song Vanilla Twilight.

* * *

><p>Jade's Point of View<br>"I won't go if you don't want me to" I told him as we lay on his bed.

"You have to you can't miss this great opportunity." He replied with a soft voice.

….

One night at Karaoke Dokie, a producer saw Cat and I performing on stage. She said we're both amazing and just what she was looking for. She offered us a once in a life time chance to sing in an animated movie that she was working on. I was really thrilled this opportunity would open doors for our future. The only bad thing was we would be gone for 2 months and will be recording in New York.

….

"It'll only be 2 months. I think I'll be able to manage. Plus I'll have Tori to keep me company" He teased. I quickly got up and gave him a deadly glare.

"I'm kidding, relax babe" pulling me back in to his arms.

His remark got me thinking, I knew this distance would either be good or bad for our relationship. I tried not to be pessimistic but I couldn't help but wonder and had different types of scenarios pop in my head, things that could happen when I was gone. Maybe he might not want to wait from me, and find someone else. Or he might get tempted to having all these girls around him, he is a guy after all. Or worst of all what if during the time away our love dies and he stops loving me. Finally he broke the silence.

"I'll miss you," he said and kissed the top of my head. His soothing voice made all the ugly thoughts go away.  
>"I'll miss you too" and I buried my face at the crook of his neck.<p>

"I love you, Jade" holding me tighter in his arms

"I love you too" I replied and we both laid there in silence and drifted off to sleep.

….

For the first couple of weeks, Beck and I would talk at least three times a day, either through the phone or web cam and we would text nonstop, but it just wasn't the same. I didn't have him next to me, to hold me. I miss the way we both perfectly fitted in each other's arms.

This distant drove me crazy. When Cat and I were not in the studio recording or anything to keep me occupied, I would always wonder what he was doing. Even when I asked him, I wasn't satisfied. I couldn't help but wonder if some a girl was flirting with him. He can be so ignorant and claim they were just being friendly.

It's been a month since Cat and I left and school started. It was a good thing Cat and I had already registered for our classes before we left and Lanes said we would not have a hard time catching up.

Since school started our phone calls would decrease and conversations would always be the same. He would ask me about my day then I would ask about his. I would talk about what I did in the studio and he would talk about school. Once in while he would mention how stupid Robbie and Rex were in class or how Andre wrote another awesome song.

"Alright babe you should go to sleep too and I'll talk to you tomorrow" he said, we were talking through video chat.

"I guess I'll go, since you don't want to talk to me anymo-"

"Jade It's not that, it's almost midnight and you have to get up at 6." he replied.

"Whatever! Just go to bed already." I rolled my eyes

"Good night, I love you!"

"Love you too, night!"

After every conversation, I always wondered if this distance drove him crazy as much as it did to me. If he missed me as much as I missed him because a lot of times it doesn't seem like it to me.

…

I was so happy when Ally gave us the news. We finished recording early and could go back to LA sooner than expected. We were both excited. It was the perfect timing because we would back there for 'The Night of the Showcase'. 'The Night of the Showcase' is project give to some of the students and they would have to perform a song, Beck was one of them.

I didn't tell him that we were coming back early. We hardly talked after he got the assignment, he and Andre had to practice a lot, and when we would talk it was really short because one of us would be falling asleep on the other line.

Cat and I just arrived back to LA. I was so glad to finally be back, I missed Beck so much and I couldn't wait to see him again. We dropped off our luggage at my house and headed straight to school.

We arrived a minute before the show started, just enough time to find our seats. Cat and I sat in the middle close to the back, those were the only seats open, and there were a lot of people here.

The show had started, it was mostly freshmen students that I didn't know, who were singing. I wasn't paying any attention to them I was too busy trying to find Beck, trying to see if I could spot him in the audience and I did. He was sitting next to Tori and Andre on his left, and then another girl on his right. The girl was really close to him and it seemed like she was flirting with him and he didn't do anything to make her stop, he just sat there.

Who was that girl? Did he find someone new? Was that the reason why we hardly spoke to each other because he was out with that girl? Was that what he was doing this whole time I was gone? I wanted to just go up there and start yelling at them. If anything catch them in the act but instead I decided to just leave. I got up trying to hold back the tears when his name was called. Cat quickly pulled me back down, before Andre and beck could see us. They got up and headed towards the stage. Andre went to the piano and Beck grabbed the mic.

"Good evening everyone I'm Beck Oliver and this is Andre Harris. The song that will be doing tonight dedicated to a very special girl."

I rolled my eyes. Oh great I get to sit here and listen to him serenade to that girl, that slut that was sitting next to him.

"She couldn't be here tonight. But yeah this song's for you Jade. I miss you Babe!" My eyes shot wide open. Did he just say this song was for me?

The music started to play. He took one deep breath and started sing.

The stars lean down to kiss you  
>And I lie awake and miss you<br>Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
>Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly<br>But I'll miss your arms around me  
>I'd send a postcard to you, dear<br>Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light blue  
>But it's not the same without you<br>Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
>The silence isn't so bad<br>Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
>Cause the spaces between my fingers<br>Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
>Though I haven't slept in two days<br>Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
>But drenched in vanilla twilight<br>I'll sit on the front porch all night  
>Waist deep in thought because when<br>I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone  
>I don't feel so alone<p>

As many times as I blink  
>I'll think of you tonight<br>(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)

I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
>And heavy wings grow lighter<br>I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
>And I'll forget the world that I knew<br>But I swear I won't forget you  
>Oh if my voice could reach back through the past<br>I'd whisper in your ear:  
>"Oh darling I wish you were here"<p>

The song ended and the audience went crazy. I was shock, the song was amazing, he was amazing and I couldn't believe that he did that for me. He missed me just as much as I missed him. It didn't matter if some girl, if some slut flirted with him, he still wanted me. I felt guilty for even doubting, I didn't really let that get to me all I could think about just holding him my arms again.

I ran backstage and founded Beck.

"Jade?" He screamed with joy as he pulled me into his arms. Oh how I missed this feeling so much.

"I can't believe you're here, I missed you so much" he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my neck. Oh I how I missed his voice. He kissed the top of my head and finally let go to meet my gaze.

"I missed you too!" I said gazing in to his brown eyes. We both smiled at each other, and then he cupped my face in his hands and kissed my lips.

* * *

><p>Please Review =)<p> 


End file.
